


Christmas Perfection With You

by DragonRose35



Series: A Very Uncharted Christmas Collection [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Posted From Fanfiction.Net - White Wolf Fan Fiction)</p><p>(-1-)</p><p>It's nearly Christmas time and Drake wants to spend it with Flynn, so who is he to refuse his love that simple wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Perfection With You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally getting around to posting the Flynn/Drake Christmas Collection~ Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also, as a side note, there are eight works in this collection, okay?
> 
> And for those that have read my Of Shadows and Broken Hearts... think of this as a very fluffy apology for ever having written that angsty monstrosity...?
> 
> ~ D.C. (Wolf)

"You want to... what?" Flynn asked in bewilderment, staring at his puppy-eyed lover incredulously. Nathan frowned at him, a little taken back from the reaction to his request. It wasn't even an odd one, at least, he didn't think it was.

"Uhm, decorate for... for Christmas...?" he repeated the request, this time a little less sure of himself, shuffling on his feet. He suddenly ducked his head and let out a little nervous laugh, "No, never mind, you're right, it was a stupid request-"

At this, Flynn snapped from his stupor and he frowned just a little as he caught Nathan's arm, refusing to let the treasure hunter run without giving him a chance to explain or at least ask why. "Now hold on a second sweetheart," he sighed, using the pet name as a chance to get Nathan to stop for once. Drake stopped the second that Flynn had caught his arm, frowning in slight worry and apprehension, though he refused to meet his lover's gaze. "I never said it was a stupid request," he started and Drake opened his mouth to protest but the thief cut him off before he had a chance, continuing in a low, soft voice, "I was only a little startled, that's all. You never ask me for something like this, which is why it threw me off a little. So, can I ask why now, mate?"

Drake sighed and finally met Flynn's eyes, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly, "It's just... we never really get to really celebrate _Christmas_ and with this being our uh, first year back together after... after…" he choked on is words with this, cringing and closing off again, much to the slight frustration and worry of Flynn, who sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Alright love, I understand," he said and smiled reassuringly when Nathan glanced up at him. "Tell you what, we can celebrate Christmas, but you _have_ to promise me that there will be no ridiculous-"

Nathan cut him off with a kiss, bright eyed and grinning wide at the idea of finally getting a real Christmas with his lover. "I promise, Harry! You won't regret it!"

Flynn chuckled and shook his head, watching as Drake turned and ran off to only God knows where, smiling wryly, "Oh I'm sure I will, mate."

-0-

They didn't have any jobs to speak of, not since two weeks ago when they both managed to steal a priceless artifact of some sort that some rich, insane museum owner wanted for a priceless exhibit. It had involved very cold weather, lots of snow and ice, exploding cars, and of course gun fights with bad guys who also wanted said artifact for some unexplainable reason. Nathan's always just left it at the fact that maybe the universe is always testing him, or it's trying to get rid of him, in which it has yet to succeed.

The closest he's ever got to dying was in Shambhala, and that was a day he _never_ wanted to think about, ever again.

So, no jobs meant nothing to distract them with, and that meant Nathan was finally able to go all out with Christmas like he's always wanted to do as a kid, and even throughout the years of his career. It was only going to be so much better because Flynn was with him.

And of course the first order of things was to go out and buy things; decorations, a tree, and presents being among those to buy.

The only problem: he had limited money, but Drake was nothing if not stubborn and he always found a way to get what he wanted.

-0-

Flynn might've been a little worried, admittedly, at first, but who wouldn't be when they give their lover full permission to do what they wish for Christmas? His only reassurance was that Drake promised not to do anything too eccentric or ridiculously _American_. Because Flynn was a true Brit at heart and he enjoyed small Christmas', if he managed to celebrate them at all, with little decoration around his place, a seat next to the fireplace, and a cup of hot tea or eggnog in his hands, enjoying the peace and quiet of the night.

He was pleasantly surprised when he came home, to their shared apartment, one that thankfully didn't have a fireplace, to find decorations- tinsel, garland, lights, and stray ornaments- placed carefully around the place that gave it a small Christmas-y feel to it. It wasn't anything eccentric and Flynn was glad for that.

Smiling, Flynn closed the door, his smile widening when he came into their bedroom to see Drake curled up on the bed, asleep. He paused for only a second, when he saw the candles, simple and small, but many, placed around the room and his gaze lifted up to the beautiful white dusted wreath hanging above their bed.

It was, suffice to say, perfect, and for once, Flynn was looking forward to spending the holidays with someone other than himself and his tea.


End file.
